Hold Tight, Don't Let Us Go
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Sometimes, a relationship is worth taking the risk for. Solangelo.


**Punk!Nico X Nerd!Will AU. Solangelo**

* * *

 **~Hold Tight, Don't Let us Go~**

They were far too different. The way they dress. Their hobbies. Their taste on almost everything. The way parts of society looked at them.

He's opposite of what the other was.

And interaction between them, though completely normal and accepted by some, still sends unnerving edge to people who will never understand. Whose understanding are as narrow as it can possibly be. Whose minds are not open with the idea of change and of diversity, let alone of the idea that two opposite individuals can work really well together.

Not that they need to mind. People wouldn't care on something they have no idea about.

Well, it wasn't that much of a deal. Most of the time.

"You should stop with the glaring. I am being serious for once, Will" Cecil nudged his friend as both walked through by the hallways, passing by the group of punks currently in the mood of ignoring the rest of the student body and almost fawning on one of their members, dark and mysterious Nico di Angelo who seemed to have gotten a tattoo that weekend but is only showing it off now.

"I am not glaring" Will Solace frowned at his friend. Is it even legal to get tattooed when someone's barely seventeen? Not that the issue had stopped di Angelo before from having a tattoo or piercing his lips or whatever punks tend to do with their bodies.

"If you're not glaring, then why are you looking at di Angelo with such intensity?" Cecil raised a brow at the other "Unless, you're secretly undressing him in your mind and pretend glaring so people won't find out"

The blond turned scarlet red. "That's ridiculous! I would never result to that!"

Cecil laughed. "In all seriousness though, what's with the hate?"

"I don't hate him"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am. Look, Cecil the situation is really complicated between me and di Angelo but I don't hate him" Will opened the door to their class. "So can we please just drop the topic for now?"

"…Fine. Be thankful Lou isn't here to back me up"

Will noticed Nico's questioning glance at him. He chose to ignore.

Maybe it's better that way.

* * *

Nico frowned at Will's retreating figure. He had seen the intense look sent his way.

"Nico? Are you listening?" Piper waved her hands in front of the boy prompting Nico to blink and give her attention. The rest of the group had head out to their respective classes, living the two alone.

"Sorry. What was that?"

"I said cool tattoo. Where'd you get it? I feel like having one" Piper frowned at her friend "Never mind that for now. Are you okay? You look bothered"

Nico shook his head and tried acting normal. "It's nothing, so are you sure about getting a tattoo?"

"Nico…" Piper gave the other a worried glance.

"Not now, Piper" Nico chose to ignore Piper's attempt in helping him solve whatever it was that's bothering him.

He's mind still on a certain blond. What the hell is Solace's problem?

* * *

"Everyone seems to be liking di Angelo's new tattoo" Nyssa subtly pointed towards said object of conversation. "Well, it does look good on him. Adds to his punk"

"Well, I don't like it" Will stated frowning at Nico's figure. "He should stop stuffing his system with too much ink. Doesn't he know that it might cause him skin cancer? Or he might develop an allergy or a skin rash?"

"Since when are you concerned for his well being? Last time I checked, you didn't even know the other existed until that one Library incident"

"Because I'm hi-" Will stopped himself before anymore words can come out. "Never mind. Also, the incident happened six months ago. Why can't anybody let go?"

"It's considered a bloody miracle. How you survived a day being trapped with di Angelo. What with his reputation and all" Nyssa explained "I mean, we all thought he would have crippled you or something? Maybe make you cry or lower your self esteem with his glare of death"

"He's not that kind of guy. He's a punk not a bully'

"How would you know? You barely take participation with the rumors going around"

"Cause they're just rumors. di Angelo ain't that bad" Will slightly raised his voice, suddenly turning all defensive. Nyssa looked at him unimpressed.

"And you would know it because?"

"I spent a night with him and he's not half bad. People just assumed that just because he's a punk, who mostly keeps to himself and ignores people's advances that he's self centered and obnoxious. He's not. He's much more than that" Will dropped it at that and said no more.

Nyssa chose to not comment.

* * *

"Are we gonna start talking about how much Will wants to undress di Angelo and possibly bang him in a wa-

Lou was cut off via a pillow thrown her way. The girl rolled her eyes and muttered about hitting bull' eye on a nerve.

"Yes, yes we are but of course, Will here is still in the state of denial' Cecil comfortably laid down on Will's bed before having joined by Lou Ellen. The two started fighting over a pillow.

"Don't mess my bed. I just made it" Will was ignored.

"You know, if you want to let your sexual frustrations out, Lou and I are here" Cecil rolled over and winked suggestively. Lou pretended to throw up and Will looked at him with disgust.

"Please stop. There's a reason why we're just buddies without the fucking involved'

"Yeah, Cecil who would want to fuck you?' Lou mocked. raising Cecil shirt and blatantly patting his stomach "You're starting to develop flab"

"Ouch. And here I thought you love me for what I am"

"You've heard wrong. I only love Will"

"Then what am I here for?" Cecil clenched his chest dramatically.

"Why, comic relief, of course"

Cecil made a comical gasp at that. "How dare you mock me! Someday., people are going to flock over this" He presented himself dramatically.

The room was filled with laughter for a little while. Until the air seemed to have turned bit heavy.

"… Seriously though, what's the deal between you and Nico di Angelo?" Lou's curiosity had won. Again.

"Yeah. You two look like you want to lock the other inside a room and perform some rated mature content, viewer discretion is advised"

"I don't look at di Angelo that way!"

"Of course you don't. You only look like you'd be willing to ravish him, private room or not"

"You sometimes look at him like a lustful puppy, it's getting ridiculous"

"No! I do not!" Will protested. Lou and Cecil looked at each other smirking before looking back at Will.

"We're your friends Will. We know you more than the back of our palms"

Will groaned at his friends. If only they actually knew.

* * *

Throughout the week, Nico's new tattoo had been the center of conversations.

Everyone seemed appalled by the very idea. Most figured it to be a great conversation starter, which sounded really ironic knowing that the guy who sported it isn't much of a conversationalist himself.

Everyone is in a buzz about it. All, except one.

Will Solace.

Nico still can't figure out why.

And it's about time he does.

"Is there a problem?" Will just realized that it was only him and di Angelo left in the room. He blamed the typical student's drive into moving as fast as they can away from the suffocating four corners of a room.

Or maybe he's just a slowpoke.

Will inwardly cursed as he spoke, trying to sound as casual as possible, Why does Lou Ellen chose to feign sickness that day and Cecil just have to get dragged by the Stolls? "There's no problem. Everything's fine. Why would you even think that there's a problem?"

"Liar. Something's bothering you," The smirk carved within those lips, Will really wanted to erase that. "It's much obvious, Sunshine"

Also the fact that Nico di Angelo can always talk him into spilling the beans. Damn.

"I feel frustrated and annoyed. Possibly mad. There I've said it" Will shoved his book inside his back pack a little to harshly "Happy now?"

Nico blinked with confusion. "Why?"

"You got yourself a tattoo, again"

"Is that it? Me getting inked? I thought you'll at least appreciate it" Nico sounded a little baffled "You're my inspiration after all and it's pretty popular"

"It's too popular"

"You were the one who told me to socialize with people more. So I don't get were you're coming from"

"Because it's too popular" Will repeated the word, adding emphasis to every single syllable.

"Yes, and everyone likes it"

"That's the thing! Everyone likes your new tattoo and now they're kind of really fixated with it and they're all over you and do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Will admitted with frustration as he zipped his backpack none to gently "It's already hard that we need to keep our relationship a secret but do I really have to share the littlest time I can have with you?"

"You're jealous" Nico's tone wasn't mocking, nor was it questioning. He sounded completely normal.

"Yes, I am" Will knew there won't be any point in trying to deny. "I'm jealous of the fact that I'm the person you're dating but I'm the last person to get attention" Nico stared at him. Shocked.

"I'm sorry you need to feel that way" Nico breathed deeply.

Will sent the other a deep frown. "Sure doesn't look like it"

The other looked at him with confusion. "What? Just what do you mean by that?"

"We're keeping it a secret, and I told you I'm fine with that and I am, don't get me wrong and I am not demanding for your attention even if I really crave for it but there are moments when I would start questioning what we have, Nico" Will can no longer deny the bitterness in his tone "You're not ready to be out. To make us, public and that's fine but there are days where I like to question. Until when? Until when will all the denials going to be? The hiding? Because as much as I might be okay with our current set-up, I do get tired"

"Will…'

"…sometimes, I wonder if this relationship is worth taking the risk. Just, think about it for now, Nico"

Will had walked out not bothering to spare even a glance.

* * *

"You, Okay?"Of all the people who could have found her, it just had to be the resident love guru. Great.

"Hey, Piper" The girl sat down beside him.

"It's Will, isn't it?" Nico's eyes widened by a fraction.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not the campus love guru just for the title, Nico" Piper admitted "And, also you're someone really intriguing and I just have to do some investigating. Sorry"

"You stalked me?"

"I call it researching for future reference"

"How long have you known? And you don't mind that I'm gay?"

"Three, four months" Piper shifted position to make herself more comfortable. "Long enough for me to know that there's something going on. You know it'll be best if you talk about it with someone. And why would I mind? Having a gay buddy is like having another sister you can confide in though I can't imagine you flaunting your gayness around. You're more of the proud but silent type"

"Yeah, Will's more of the outgoing one"

"It's actually kind of funny how you're the punk and he's the nerd but he's more sociable with people. Then again, I shouldn't be stereotyping people" Piper paused "So do you want to discuss it with me?"

Nico stared on the ground and before he knew it, he started to confess. Piper listened without interruption.

"I don't know what to do about it"

"He's got a point but the way I see things, you've also got one. Trying to put myself in both of your circumstances, I can't say that one of you is wrong while the other isn't and I can't say things are right either. Because only the two of you can tell how things are going to work out"

"Ugh. I don't even know if things are going to work out"

"Simple. One of you should make way" Piper spoke up "It's either Will should learn to understand you more, be a lot more patient or it has to be you. Maybe try stop being scared of what people might think and start living for something that matters more. You and Will"

Nico swallowed hard as Piper gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're afraid Nico and that's fine but take a leap. It might be worth taking the risk for"

* * *

"Nico, want to hang out later. We'll go club drinking"

"Sorry not today. The boyfriend's getting jealous and admittedly I need to make it up to him" Nico opened his locker and pulling out a university jacket that looked a bit too big to be his own.

"Boyfriend?" Percy Jackson widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Wait you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" Jason on the other hand somehow felt a little betrayed. Nico is a close friend and he kept tight lipped on having a boyfriend.

Wait. A boyfriend. So that means…

"Wait. You're gay?" Percy just took the words out of Jason's head.

"Yes, is there a problem with me being gay?" Nico sounded a little hurt. Percy and Jason are his two best friends and if they ended up turning homophobic then a part of his life might shatter. Because as annoying as they are, Nico do value them both.

"No! There's nothing wrong with it, Nico. We're not against you liking guys" Jason shouted in quick defense with Percy nodding his head to agree on every single one of Jason's words.

"It's just that if you've told us earlier then we wouldn't have tried hooking you up with girls and matched you up with boys instead" Percy explained further "I mean, Paolo from the Track team is gay and I would have hooked you up together. Or Alabaster, he's on my History classes and a bi. Maybe Malcolm too, cool kid"

Nico winced at the mention of each name. "First of all, I already have a boyfriend. Secondly, I don't dig any of those guys. Third, Paolo is actually my goddamn rival. Fourth, Alabaster is dating someone not sure who but I'll tell you when Lou Ellen spills the bean on her brother and Lastly, Malcolm is straight up dating Lacy last I checked"

"How do you know?"

"I pay attention to details" Nico closed his locker door and proceeded to wear the university jacket he took out.

"Wait, that's not yours…" Give it to Jason to immediately notice something.

"No, it's the boyfriend's'

Percy, without a warning had spun the other around. "Solace. Sounds familiar"

"Do you mean, Science nerd Will Solace?" Jason questioned Nico.

A nod.

"Will Solace whose in the same Math club as Annabeth? Art Class with Rachel and Plays the Ukulele like he's been blessed by a god?'

Another nod.

"Will Solace who shamed the school doctor for being more knowledgeable in the medical field?"

"Yes"

"Will Solace who talks a lot about superna-

Nico cut Jason out. "Yes, that's the boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find him"

Both Jason and Percy raised their hands in mock surrender.

"Go ahead. Be free. Find your other half" Jason smiled and waved at the other dismissively.

"Just don't forget, we'd want full details soon" Percy patted Nico's shoulder encouragingly "Now, go. Be with your beloved"

* * *

Nico coming out as gay had been a buzz. The fact that he's actually dating Will Solace, someone whose the exact opposite of someone they think he would go out with, had been the bigger buzz.

Sure, it wasn't the way he had planned it to be but Nico won't deny how much more satisfying things actually are now.

No more hiding.

No more pretensions.

No more living in a life full of lies. Of being in the shadows. Of being inside a persona he created just to please society.

People's opinions have been divided. That was to be expected. There are those who openly accepted Nico's sexuality. Others simply don't care.. While some are still trying to grasp the very idea -there had been heartbroken girls after all- and of course, there are those who are completely against the very concept.

He received homophobic slurs and looks of complete disgust. In the course of the hour after his coming out, he received countless hate messages and had been called a fag. His locker door had been vandalized.

There's those usual shits happening whenever someone chooses to come out. Nico doesn't like it. Doesn't like the way people chooses to hate over something they chose to not understand simply because they're too shallow minded to do so.

Though for now, those people who hate? They really don't matter.

Because he's doing this for himself and for one other person.

Will Solace.

So those haters? They can go fuck off. Because society shouldn't be the one dictating how he lives his life.

* * *

"Will?" The door to the music room opened up and true to Nico's prediction, Will is inside just like how he would mostly spend his Friday afternoons. The blond looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. Nico gathered his courage and approached.

"You told the whole school about you. About us" Nico can see the emotions being reflected along those words. Fear, happiness, worry, relief, confusion, a hint of deniability. Will's currently experiencing a whirlwind of emotions and Nico can't blame him. He felt the same.

"I guess I did" Nico finally managed to answer after what felt like eternity.

"Why?" It had just been a word and yet it weighed more than a thousand questions.

"Because you have a point. You've been waiting on me for so long, now that I think about it and yet you're still there. You never left while I go and perfectly play the role of a coward"

"Nico, you're not a coward"

"No,Will. I'm a coward and very much selfish" Nico took a deep breath "For the past months, all I did was think about me and never considering you. I didn't even ask you if you wanted to keep us a secret, I just decided for the both of us. And that's because I'm too afraid to commit to who I am. To what we are. And making things worst, I dragged you with me. I'm sorry, Will"

"And you think that the way to gain back my favor would be announcing to the entire campus about us?"

Nico played wuth the hem of his shirt. A habit he does whenever he's nervous.

"Kind of?"

"You're annoying at times, you know that right?" Will tried to stay mad but how can he after Nico did that effort of announcing to the whole school about them. It was very brave and very romantic.

Will appreciates it much.

"I know."

"I guess, you're not the only one that needs to apologize" Will stared at the other "I should have understood you more. Wait until you're ready. I'm sorry if I ended up forcing you into coming out and if you hate me now for doing so then I completely understand'

Nico didn't bother hiding the amusement in his eyes as he walked by Will's desk and using it as a chair, facing the blonde and then cupping his cheeks with both hands before giving him a long and hard kiss, never letting go until the need for air surfaced. "You do realuze that the reason I did this is you, right? I want to make you happy. To make me happy'

Will let out a chuckle. "I never knew you can be poetic'

"Sorry, it took me so long"

"Well in fairy tales, the prince isn't always on time. At least you tried to make it up for your lateness"

Nico let out a small laugh "So I am your prince?" Will nodded vigorously.

"Aha"

Nico grinned at that "You're adorable"

"And you're a dork. My Uni jacket looks good on you"

"It proves that I can rock anything you'll make me wear. Even garbage bags"

"You're not fond of that Hawaiian Shirt coach Hedge gave you last year"

"Well it's too floral-ly or whatever term will suffice" Nico made a face of pure disgust before facing Will and staring at him with an edge of seriousness. He laughed bitterly, causing Will to look at him face full of concern. "How do I say it? I don't even know how to start. Uhm, sorry, I've been selfish but can I be selfish one more time? Because fuck, I knew I screwed up and I did things you didn't like and I'll probably do it all over again but I love you too damn much and I don't want to let you go so please Will can we start over?"

"Wow. Sap"

Nico frowned "I'm trying to be serious here. So if you may please"

Will shook his head "Tsk. Tsk. What's with the attitude di Angelo?" The blond let out a deep breath and faced the other. Face all serious. "Anyway, you can't take me back-

Nico takes his words from a few weeks back. There's something much more scary than seeing Leo Valdez butt naked. And it's happening now. The punk guy's breath hitched, unable to grasp more air as he tried to swallow hard.

\- because, I never went away"

And suddenly the air cleared up again and everythig in Nico's world is perfect.

"But no more hiding or running away? Please, Nico"

"Yes no more of that" Nico clasped their hands together and guided them to his chest "Promise"

Will can't help smiling the whole day.

A


End file.
